Elizabeth's Head and Heart
by Mrs.CaptainJack
Summary: A poem from Elizabeth POV. SPARRABETH! R&R, pretty please.


_**So, this is a poem I wrote for Sparrabeth. It's from Elizabeth's POV (obviously). I hope you all like it. I worked really hard on it.**_

--

**Disclaimer: **I'm not a Disney, so, therefore, Liz and Jack aren't mine.

--

When we first met, you saved me from a fate I couldn't ignore  
But then right after that, you made me more scared than before  
Your cleverness and charm immediately started an attraction  
Then I remembered I had a man who I though was satisfaction

You escaped for a little while, whether from me of from the guards  
But I recalled that tingling sensation I felt while in your arms  
We met again and we were alone, even if for a little while  
You bewitched me with your crazy actions and your devious, smirking smile

My head was telling me that these feelings should not go on  
But when I drove you crazy, you made me see that it was wrong  
When it was over I remembered the other man I knew  
And kissed him, trying to convince myself that I did not need you

I almost married him, but something else got in the way  
Then they mentioned your name-back to haunt me on that day  
The other man then left, trying to save me from the noose  
But his courage, strength, and bravery I knew was just no use

I sprung from my cell, where I thought of you the whole time  
My head had told me not to listen to this heart of mine  
Then I set off to find you-telling myself it was for him  
My head told me any other circumstance would be a sin

When I found you, my heart reminded me of how much I loved you so  
But then there goes my head-saying these feelings have to go  
I was reminded of your deceiving, despicable, lying ways  
Inside I know you're a good man and it still leaves me amazed

In your own way, you ask me for my hand and I deny it  
My head tells me, "Way to go", my heart says, "You should've tried it"  
And all the while, my head says it's for the other man  
My heart tries to say "It's not" in every way it can

Then we meet him, I kiss him, and hear my heart say,  
"Why are you kissing a man you don't love in any way?"  
My heart and head confuse me so; I don't know what to do  
Then, in an act of desperation, I pull you in and kiss you

My heart cheers me on, my head screams, "This just won't do!"  
As a result of my frustration, I decide to just kill you  
I leave like nothing's happened-doesn't matter a bit to me  
My head says, "Good for you", my heart cries, "Why can't you see?"

My heart keeps pounding louder, making me regret it  
My head tries to reassure me by saying, "Just forget it"  
Tears keep pouring down-my face is wet with guilt  
The other man says something that breaks down the walls I'd built

He looks at me and asks, "Do you want to bring him back?"  
I reply, "Sure, why not?", trying so hard not to crack  
I risk life and limb just to bring you back to me  
Inside I am screaming- for my head and heart disagree

There you are-a smile comes to my lips when I see you  
And running up and kissing you is all I want to do  
But I don't want him to know that I love you more than him  
Because if I had to tell him, I wouldn't know where to begin

And then you act as if you don't love me anymore  
I am confused-but then remember I had killed you just before  
You're distant, hardly speaking-it's killing me inside  
But I comfort myself by knowing I am by your side

After a while it gets better, you speak to me again  
And the arguments continue between my heart and my head  
You're greedy, selfish, and rude-so why do I trust you?  
All the while I just want hold you and ask, "Must you?"

Then I do something stupid and marry the other man  
Wanting to be freed of this misery-is it the only way I can?  
I can't believe I just did that, Darling, tell me it's a dream  
I pretend to be happy, smiling, though inside I want to scream

You go and do a more heroic thing then you've ever done before  
My head could care less, but my heart loves you even more  
I know I will want you for as long as I will live  
But I follow my head this time and give myself to him

He sails away from me, not to return for but ten years  
I stand all alone, and you're not here to wipe my tears  
My heart tells me I still love you, and that it will go on  
My head tells me I don't, and if I did it would be wrong

Now I sit by myself, feeling my hopes and dreams fade  
Knowing I'm being punished for the mistakes I've made  
My heart beats faster, calling you, but my head won't listen  
I have to keep telling myself to go on like you never existed


End file.
